yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Beledict Phenorious Von Gore
'First Name' Beledict 'Last Name' Gore 'IMVU Name' Bellphegore 'Nicknames' "Belz" Age Current Appearance: Early 30's. According to License: 40. Real Age: Forgotten. Gender Current Body: Male. Real Gender: Forgotten. 'Height' Current Body Height: 6'5" Sin Demon Form: Changes Spastically/Slowly depending on his mood. 'Weight' Current Human Host Weight: 195lbs 5oz./ 87.23kg Sin Demon Form: Alters in a set path dependent on the fluxes of his moods, increases or decreases dependent on how tired he is. Ex. If slightly annoyed, will begin to slowly gain weight until his mood changes. Once mood changes, will either quickly or slowly begin to become lighter. That is not to say that the mood is set to make him gain or lose weight, i.e.; if he were to go from Happy to Sad to Depressed to Happy again, the weight flux would work as: Happy (Gain Weight) > Sad (Lose Weight) > Depressed (Gain Weight) > Happy (Lose Weight). It's a fluxuating system that changes according to his mood, and depending on how tired or lazy he is will affect how quickly he gains or loses weight. 'Blood type' Current Human Host: Blood Type A 'Behaviour/Personality' Beledict gives off the air of an individual who really doesn't have a care in the world, not that he is happy go lucky, mind you, but rather more of the type where if someone were to point a gun at him, he'd already have an empty wallet ready and dropped on the ground, but his hands would still be in his pocket and just giving them a look of someone who is used to everything by now. In one word, he would be what you call "Apathetic". Has a habit of wearing gloves at all times and dressing very nicely wherever he goes. Tuxedos, suits, vests and ties, minimal in jewelry, cologne. Beledict is what one would call a gentleman in appearance, yet a sloth in emotional appeal. Whenever he is on the job, be it riots, investigating districts, or patroling the streets of KasaiHana City, he makes it a habit to have someone around. Be it as back up or as a living meat shield, he's meticulous about this. He's even thurough enough to whenever there isn't enough men available to go patrolling with him, he employs his own horde of contracted humans or lesser demons under his sway, to use as said meat shields or even as his living swords. 'Clan & Rank' KPD member transfered from overseas after an incident involving his partner dying mysteriously while undercover within the Sin Demon Organization's Base of Operations, located somewhere within Europe and Euroasia. Beledict reported that he located his partner inside a church set to be demolished, convulsing on the floor, unable to hear, his sight disoriented, and showing symptoms of vertigo along with severe difficulty in breathing. The case was closed and sent to the higher-ups to handle. His ranking back in the Europe/Euroasia Police Department was that of Sergent and was on the promotional path to Lieutenant, however, within a week upon the case being closed and sent to the higher-ups, Beledict's partner was found dead within the hospital, in a most gruesome way; his head had instantaneously combusted. According to the autopsy report, a high frequency sonic weapon had to have been used to cause the Sergent's head to combust, based on the fact that there were no signs of explosives or bullets being used when the pieces of his skull were all located and placed back together, but there were signs of excessive amount of stress to the nervous system as well as the fact that his eyeballs had exploded first before the skull gave way. This brought suspicion that there was an insider, and thus, Sergent Beledict Phenorious Von Gore was transfered to the KasaiHana Police Department for three reasons; the first was as a form of witness protection protocall; the second was so that Beledict would be able to continue his work as a police officer; and the third reason being was that Beledict requested to be transferred there specifically. His reasons he said were personal and pertained to a family member being located there that had recently undergone surgery. But the reality of the situation being that he was ordered to go and provide back up for Asmodai of Lust, in order to increase the reign of control of the Sin Demon Organization throughout the East. KPD: Sergent Sin Demon Organization: N/A (Serves Asmodai as her residential "Cleaner" as well as being one of her oldest friends and ally.) 'What district do you live in?' Has a residency within District 3, though the only things within the residency are the bare essentials, and rather bland if not "default equipment" style in appearance at that. Not to mention the fact that dust has collected on the walls and floor. 'Relationship' ~N/A~ 'Occupation' KPD Officer 'Fighting Style' According to his Dosier File within the KPD: 2 years of Ringen/Kampfrigen while in college. 4 years of Boxer/out fighting style while out of college. 8/10 years of German Ju-Jutsu (8 if not counting mandatory lessons required within the police department) Sin Demon Form: Doesn't resort to fisticuffs. Uses his Sound Alter/Manipulation Ability. 'Weapon of Choice' Although armed with the KPD's standard fire arm, Beledict makes it a habit to not even have to draw the silly thing. He's a man of words, of reasoning, of Sound. Whenever a hostage situation arises, he's equipped with the megaphone, using his words as a means to get the hostage to safety and the criminal behind bars for a while. Despite being equipped with a KPD fire arm, his hit ratio is 28.73, not nearly a passing grade by normal standards, but what he lacked in accuracy and fire-arm training, he made up for in his debating capabilities and the fact that luck would nearly always be on his side, such as criminals suffering from extreme nausea, vertigo, cavitation of the eyes, excessive force trauma to the skull and/or brain. All these moments of luck of course, were due to his Demonic ability to manipulate sound. However, this success rate is from a small amount of cases that he was left in charge of. The fact of the matter being that he was more of the type to handle things from the sidelines, such as using his sound manipulation to turn the radio within the stolen vehicle into a deadly weapon, inducing vertigo, nausea, and other sound induced damage. His ability to alter sound has an effect range: the closer he is to a target and the object that is creating the sound, the more devastating the affects can be. The closer the target is to the object creating the sound, the more effective the overall induction part will be, such as inducing vertigo, nausea, cavitation of the eyes, and so on and so forth. For Alterations such as Sonic "Head Exploding" Noise: Beledict Needs to be within ranges 1 foot to 3 feet of both the Target and the Sound Source. For Alterations such as Eyeball Cavitation (Into Eyeball implosions) Inductions: Beledict needs to be within ranges 3 feet to 7 feet of both the Target and the Sound Source. For Alterations such as Vertigo Inducing Sound: Beledict needs to be within ranges 7 feet to 12 feet of both the Target and the Sound Source. For Alterations such as Nausea Inducing Sound: Beledict needs to be within ranges 12 feet to 18 feet of both the Target and the Sound Source. For Manipulations of Sounds such as Voice and Noises: Beledict's ability to alter his own voice is universal, while his ability to alter the sound of another individual's voice or the sound emitted by another object is limited to Beledict needing to be within 10 feet of the individual speaking or source of the sound. In order for him to turn all sounds emitted from an individual into a self-destructing weapon, he needs to be within 2 feet of the individual. Though this ability to alter sounds to the degree that they become capable of taking life/lives leaves Beledict in a drained state of being; in that he becomes incapable of manipulating or altering any sound for quite a while, let alone the the Life-Taking-Sound-Ability, which requires him to sleep for a combined total of twenty-four hours (in conclusion, it would take 2 to 3 days before he could use the Life-Taking-Sound-Ability). If he were to use the Life-Taking-Sound-Ability, it would take at least 15 to 30 minutes before he could alter any sounds again, but even then, the alterations would be minimal changes at best, and not many at that. Allies/Enemies Ally: As per ordered by the Sin Demon Organization stationed somewhere within Europe and Euroasia, Beledict was transfered to the KPD from overseas as a part of the Witness Protection Program, A continuance of work, and family emergency request. Though the "family" he is going to be meeting with is none other than the Owner of the Escort Club "Cupiditas", the Demon of Lust, Asmodai. Enemy: None as of yet. 'Background' Although his dosier file shows that he's from a small family, not much notoriety, average grades, and what not, the Demon behind the puppet/vessel known as Beledict Phenorious Von Gore, is known as Belphegor, the Demon Prince of the Sin of Sloth. Despite being the embodiment of Sloth, for ages the Demon Prince of Sloth, Belphegor, has been seen as the "Cleaner" of the Seven Deadly Sins of Man Manifested. Whenever a human went over their own head and tried to betray one or all the seven sins, Sloth was dispatched to tie up loose ends. Given the fact that mankind has now sky-rocketed, what with ingenious inventions, evolving technology, and various other things, it has become a simple matter for the Sin Demons to engratiate themselves within the upper to ruling class of society, pulling the strings of many incidents, ranging from terrorist organization attacks, to simple increase in free internet porn being made freely available, all for a simple price of paying your internet bill. In any case though, the actual physical interaction on behalf of the Sin Demons has been increasing steadily, and the deployment of "Sloth" into Eastern Asia is a sign that something is coming. Something sinful. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information ~Thank you, Isabel~ (Chairwoman of Wakahisa) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 18:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 04:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC Category:Demons Category:KPD